Eagle of Overwatch
by 343NotSoGuiltySpark
Summary: After Connor gets thrown out of America, he now must help a group of hero's save the world from a strange purple lady and her cloud friend, can Connor give the people liberty or give them death
1. The apple

A/N This is my second fic, once again I value criticism as long as it helps, thank for reading though

Disclaimer: I own neither Assassins Creed or Overwatch, those rights go to Abstergo and Blizzard

* * *

Chapter 1: The apple

America: 1783, location: Unknown

Connor Kenway, master assassin a and hero of the American revolution, was stirred in his sleep by a small racket coming from the side, looking towards the sound, Connor saw his friend a and general, George Washington, holding what appeared to be a glowing orb, Connors eyes widened at this "Connor? Pray tell me, what is this orb?" General Washington asked "that, is the apple of eaden, a powerful artifact capable of immense power" Connor put his hand out, asking for the apple "please give it to me, it will corrupt your mind and enslave you to it's will" Washington looked between the apple and Connor, eventually giving the apple to the assassin "in that case Connor, I order you to hide this 'apple' where it will never be found" Washington handed Connor the apple, however one Connor touched it, the apple began to glow, Washington looked to Connor with fear evident in his eyes before suddenly being blown back, Washington looked around the camp, hopping to find Connor, only to see a cloud of shining dust floating to the ground

"God help us, god help us all"

* * *

A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter of Eagle of Overwatch, the real crossover will happen next chapter, Which will hopefully be released soon, bye for now


	2. Fallen eagle

A/N still no views at this point but i got bored so if anyone is actaully gonna read this, heres chaper 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of these 2 remarkable games

* * *

**Chapter 2: a falling eagle**

White, that was all Connor saw, after the light Connor was left with a major headache, he felt something hard underneath him, looking down he saw glass, not the usual glass you couldnt see through, but clear glass that almost was invisible to him

Connor looked down through the glass and saw 2 young children, one with his hood up and the other with some sort of green gauntlet thing, Connor squinted his eyes at the inside of the building, the childer didnt wear the ususal cloathing civilians usualy wear _what unusual clothing, i shou-_ hos thoughts were cut short as a crash sounded nearby

Connor almost panicked when he saw a huge armoured monkey jump infornt of the children, although eventually calmed when he relised the monkey was protecting them, his curiosity was then taken to the man that just appeared fr9m a black cloud, holding a pair of weapons that shot more than one bullet, he then heared a loud **CRACK**, he turned his attention to a oddly coloured woman with a rifle, aswel as a blue flash chasing her, thinking now was a good time to intervine, he took a leap of faith through the hole in the glass

* * *

Tracer and Winston were fighting off the two talon agents, Reaper and Widowmaker, everyone stopped for a second as the districtive sound of an eagle cry sounded through the air, everyone looked up to see a hooded man, armed with a knife, a tomahawk and a old timey flintlock pistol hit the ground, the man landed without any injuries whatsoever _bimey, this is new, very new_ Tracer thought to herself

* * *

Connor didn't kniw about the girl with the rifle or the one with a weird glasses but he knew the skeleton masked man wasn't exactly a good guy, without waisting a second, Connor pulled out his flintlock and shot the cloud man, this took reaper by suprise as the shot landed, Widowmaker began to shoot at Connor, only to recive a tomahawk fly towards her, rolling back Widowmaker shot her graple hook at connor, latching on to him and pulling him in close, using the momentum Connor stuck his feet out, he felt the boots connect with the womans face as she was thrown back

meanwhile one of the children had grabbed hold of Doomfists gauntlet, doing his best to keep it safe

Connor was only armed with his knife and his bow, or so it seemed, Connor first knocked the rifle out of Widowmakers hand, the sniper fell to the ground, seeing this wasnt going their way, she launched the grapple up to the roof, reaper grabbing on and also leaving, Connor was just stuck, thinking about what these people were, Connor turned to the other two, he found the monkey watching him closely and the girl puting some metal gauntlet in a glass box, his confused Connor but he chose not to metion it, instead he ran and climbed up the wall and out the building "Tracer! after him!" Connor heared the monkey shout _wait! the monkey talks?!_, he decided not to question that aswell abd kept running to put some distance between them

he heared the girl gaining on him, continuing to run, he spun around to counter, only to be met by her weapon hitting him, he only saw black after


End file.
